Visual Sound
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: Oonishi, Kokoro is a pretty average girl, at least that is how she views herself. She works hard in school, has a few close friends and a very loving Kaa-chan but when Hitsugaya appears in her life things get more exciting. Between everything she's juggling will she be able to cope when problems arise; with things she never even knew existed? Hitsugaya Toushirou/OC. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I really hope you all enjoy this story! I feel like it will definately challenge me as a writer but I am looking forward to it and I hope you are too! Reviews of all types are greatly welcomed and encouraged! So please feel free! I have longed to write a story from a unique perspective and when this idea came to me I wholeheartedly pursed it. I hope that I can do the idea justice. So without farther ado, please enjoy!

**signing  
**"**speaking and signing**"

* * *

_"Today sucks."_ I thought angrily, stuffing my hands farther into my pockets.

It had all started this morning when my Kaa-chan had woken me up, 20 minutes late for school. I had practically shrieked when I had read the time on the clock, bounding from my room before she could protest. I had showered and dressed in record time, ignoring my appearance completely and rushed out my front door. Breakfast had also been forgotten and by the time I reached Karakura High I had also noticed I hadn't brought my school bag. The second disaster happened after I had entered my first class. Hotaka-sensei hadn't been happy with me, letting me know that I would in no way be treated special just because I was "special". Some of the other student's had laughed from behind their hands, at least I assumed they had, as I took my seat at the front of the class. The third catastrophe had at least waited until the end of the school day. I had hurried to rush out the front doors of the school, ready to just get home and vent but it seemed someone "up there" loved to torture me. I was stopped by three of my _male_ classmates and teased ruthlessly. I was poked and shoved, had my ears yanked on and forced to read hurtful words off innocent paper.

_"Bastards."_ I thought, kicking at the ground.

I knew I was different, weird, a _freak_. I figured my rather short stature didn't help me any but even so, I didn't deserve to be treated so badly. I had long ago come to terms with who I was and what I was. I embraced it even, I was proud of being different and refused to let it hold me back. Kaa-chan had been adamantly against me going to public school but I was stubborn and in the end she let me. I didn't tell her some of the students teased me, I didn't want to leave the few friends I _had_ made. They made things bearable, enjoyable even. They kindly helped me and if I was honest, without them I would have had to leave, regardless if I wanted to or not.

I sighed, not exactly ready to head home just yet but I had also forgotten my phone. Kaa-chan would murder me if I was any later and with that in mind I picked up my pace, jogging up to a crosswalk. I looked both way twice, feeling slightly childish. When I was sure there where no cars I began to cross. In less than a second I found myself thrown to the ground harshly, head smacking it painfully. I winced as the sky above me swam and struggled to sit up. I clutched at my head, fingers curling in my hair; that had obviously been a bad idea. A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder tightly and I was forced to turn, dark grey eyes catching teal.

I frowned as the person glared at me, lips drawn thin. Obviously they had asked me something but I ignored it, instead taking in their appearance. I was slightly surprised to find an extreamly white mop of hair resting on a quite young face. Not only that but he seemed short, maybe an inch taller than me. Maybe. His clothes were also interesting for someone so young, a simple black polo and khaki pants. I winced slightly as his fingers dug a little tighter into my shoulder, turning my eyes to his lips. They moved with a frown, keeping me from reading them properly.

_"And I left my digi-pad at home too! How stupid can I be!"_

I grasped his wrist between my small hand, forcing him to let go. Still holding it, I pulled myself up, dusting off my school skirt. He was grimacing when I looked back at him. I grinned giving him a bow of thanks, hoping it would suffice. When I straightened up I waved and turned around, looking both ways again. This time he gripped my wrist and I couldn't help the shiver.

_"He's freezing!"_ I thought, turning back to him.

His lips began moving rapidly, tick all but forming on his brow. As funny as it was to watch him get angry I decided to stop this, or else my Kaa-chan really would kill me for being late. I raised my hand to his lips and shook my head slowly, pointing my free hand to my ear. His brows knit together for a second before realization dawned on him and I couldn't help but smirk. He took a quick step back so I dropped my hand to my side. Slowly an embarrassed blush covered his cheeks but it was gone quickly. He dropped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I quirked an eyebrow, curiously as he began to type.

'You're deaf?' It read when he showed me what it said.

I nodded once and waited as he typed again.

'You need to look both ways when crossing the street, idiot. You almost got hit by a car.'

I was surprised and looked back up at him. He was smirking slightly and I snatched the phone from him quickly. He looked surprised as well and tried to grab it back but I ignored him, typing my own message.

'I did and you're the idiot! You threw me on the ground! I could have been seriously injured!' I showed him.

I watched as he made a scoffing motion, as if to say the car would have done more damage, going to grab his phone again but I wasn't finished.

'I can read lips.' I typed, finally handing the device back.

"Oh." His mouth formed.

I nodded, grinning again. I traced the shape of a box in the air with a triangle on top, made my fingers "walk" and tapped my wrist. Hopefully he understood that I had to get home quickly. He nodded and I was happy that he had gotten it.

"I can walk you."

I shook my head 'no'.

"I'll walk you." He said, eyes looking serious.

I sighed when I figured he was going to do it anyway, shrugging my shoulders.

**Hurry up then.** I signed without thinking.

He gave me a curious glance and I waved for him to follow me. He fell into step beside me easily and I couldn't help but sneak glance's at him. He was a very interesting looking person. His oddly attractive features weren't very common and my curiosity peaked again. My mind went into over drive, so many questions ready to leap from my hands.

_"This sucks."_ I pouted to myself, turning my eyes forward again.

Though I was proud of being deaf and embraced it freely, things like not being able to do "normal" communication irritated me to no end. I longed to speak at times like this. To be able to hear what someone was saying without having to stare intently at their hands or mouth. Without having to read it off paper or in this case, the boys phone. A small tap on my shoulder caused me to look at him again.

"What's your name?" He asked, handing me his phone again.

'Oonishi, Kokoro. And you?' I typed.

"Hitsugaya, Toushirou."

'Nice to meet you. And thanks for walking me home, I guess...' I typed, handing him the phone back.

He nodded, stuffing the phone back into his pants pocket. Inwardly I was dejected, I had hoped to ask him more questions. Obviously he wasn't the talking type. That or I was making things awkward. I wouldn't blame him if it was me. My deafness seemed to do just that and far too often. The remainder of the walk was "quiet" and when we finally reached my house I pointed to it. Just as I turned to give him my thanks again my Kaa-chan burst through the front door.

"**Kokoro! Where have you been!**" She signed and shouted at the same time.

Even though I couldn't hear her I flinched, her face was furious enough.

**I got held up after school!** I told her quickly.

"**Is _he_ who held you up at school? Who is he!**" She demanded.

**Hitsugaya, Toushirou! He was just walking me home! I um...** If hands could mumble then that's what mine would be doing.

I snuck a quick glance at Hitsugaya but he seemed unfazed by the situation, maybe even curious...? No, just unfazed. I looked back to my Kaa-chan and she placed her hands firmly on her hips, squinting at the young boy.

"Why were you walking Kokoro home? What happened?" She asked him, ignoring the way my hands flew to tell her to stop.

_"He's going to tell her I almost got hit by a car!"_

"I asked to walk her home." He shrugged.

I looked back at my Kaa-chan and she pursed her lips, obviously debating if she should believe him or not. She didn't seem totally convinced but I smiled and nodded my head eagerly.

"Alright..." She finally said, "Would you... like to come in? It's rare that Kokoro has... _friends_ over."

I flushed in embarrassment, hiding my face in my hands. This was another time that I wished I wasn't deaf because then I could speak and tell her to stop. She always said too much. And I didn't even know Hitsugaya! Someone patted my shoulder to get my attention and when I looked up I realized I hadn't seen his answer.

"I can't. I'm sorry," He repeated for my benefit, "I have prior engagements."

**It's fine, really!** I signed and my Kaa-chan translated easily, **Thank you for walking me home!**

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before turning towards my Kaa-chan. I couldn't see what he asked her but she started smiling, answering him back. I pouted childishly, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't like being kept in the dark. Hitsugaya looked thoughtful again before slowly bringing his hands up.

"**You're welcome.**" He said.

I stared at him in shock, mouth hanging slightly. Hitsugaya didn't know but that small action meant a lot to me. It was like I was _really_ hearing what he said for the first time. Not even my friends really bothered to sign, instead writing things down or having me lip read. I had especially never heard a strangers signing fingers before.

**... Thank you, Hitsugaya-san**, I replied, fingers fumbling quickly, **Have a good night!**

"She said thank you Hitsugaya-san and to have a good night."

"You too, Oonishi-san." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Both Kaa-chan and I watched as he walked away from our house until he was out of sight.

"**That was nice of him.**" Kaa-chan said, giving me a sly smile.

**I hardly know him!** I said back, hoping she would just drop it, **So don't get any weird ideas!**

**If you say so...**

* * *

Dinner had been awkward, with my Kaa-chan interrogating me the entire time. I adamantly told her that Hitsugaya had only kindly taken me home but she didn't seem to buy it. At least not fully. When dinner was finished and I had done the dishes I went to my room to vent. My bedroom wasn't overly large but it wasn't small either. It had just enough space for my bed, dresser, vanity, bookcase and art table. The art table is what I headed to, pulling out the chair and stuffing the things on it into drawers. I waited patiently for my inspiration to come to me, for it to tell me what methods to use.

_"Painting."_ It seemed to tell me so I opened the bottom left drawer, pulling out a few jars.

I grabbed my large sketch book, ripping out a sheet of paper and lay it on the desk. Carefully I unscrewed the caps, dipping delicate fingertips into blue-green paint. It was cool and slippery as I rubbed it between my pointer finger and thumb. I laughed silently to myself, things how "colorful" my words could be. With that last inner joke I began, loosing myself in the art completely.

The first emotions I felt were that of surprise and shock at what had happened with Hitsugaya earlier. They were quickly followed by happiness and excitement as I dipped my fingers into jars without looking. I could feel myself yearning to become the strange boys friend or at the very least meet him again. He hadn't treated me like I had expected, calling me an idiot even after he knew I was deaf. Most strangers would have scolded me carefully but he didn't seem to care. I vaguely noticed the way my fingers didn't go as smoothly over the paper so I gathered more paint.

The second thing he had done that made me happy, and maybe a little wary, was the way he had told me he would walk me home. When most people found out I was deaf, things like a simple walk home would be completely complicated. No one liked to help a stranger who couldn't at least make small talk. But he had done it without a second thought, so it seemed. Even remaining unfazed when my Kaa-chan burst from the house, hands flailing wildly in signs and I assumed her voice was loud as well. If I had been him I probably would have thought she was crazy and left as quick as possible.

Third and lastly, with so much emotion that I couldn't distinguish them if I tried, Hitsugaya, Toushirou -a complete stranger- signed to me; had _really_ spoke to me for the first time since I had met him. If I closed my eyes I could see the way his thin fingers had carefully said "You're Welcome" and I heard it. Really, really heard his _voice_; had heard his signing hands. And it was beautiful. I wondered if his spoken voice was any more beautiful, if only I could hear that too.

_"No."_ I thought, shaking my head, _"I'm happy with the way I am now."_

Hearing hands sign and saying that it was beautiful might sound weird to others but that was my life. Each person had a different _voice_, a different way of speaking and it didn't end at the verbal context. It extended into every persons body language which, of course, included the hands. As I watched Hitsugaya sign to me I noticed the way his shoulders seemed stiff and cold, his body telling me he was detached but... But his hands had been warm and fluid, careful and hesitant so as to not mess it up. It was simply beautiful.

Absently I noticed that I had stopped painting and looked down to see what I had done. Two hands in a half signed pose lay on the paper, a unique blue-green color. Surrounding them was just a mess and mixture of other colors that flowed perfectly together. It sort of reminded me of a cheap attempt at Van Gogh's style. I sighed, leaving the painting to dry as I made my way to the bathroom. As I rinsed my hands I watched the water swirl down the drain with an ugly color.

* * *

My mind was still reeling in disbelief when I walked into school early the next morning. Hitsugaya, Toushirou -a complete stranger- had not not only walked me home but signed to me-no, he _spoke_ to me. Albeit it had only been three words, it still meant a lot. I embarrassingly had to admit that on my walk to school I had searched for his unique white hair. Surely he had to live on the path I had laid out to get to school or close at least. I didn't know what I planned on saying if I met him again but I really hoped we did. Maybe it was wishful thinking on my part but I had a feeling that we would.

_"Then again, he probably goes to Karakura Middle..."_ And that thought made me flush, hoping he wasn't, _"I would never be able to live it down! A freshman thinking a middle school-er is cute! UGH! It's bad enough that I'm so short..."_

A harsh jab to the ribs broke me from my thoughts, causing me to stumble and drop my bag. Books, papers, pens and my digi-pad spilled across the tile floor, loudly I was sure. I dropped to my knees, reaching to pick up my things and flinching when someone grabbed my digi-pad. I huffed when they didn't look to be helping me.

**Give that back!** I signed angrily, not caring if he understood or not.

I couldn't hear the laughter that emitted from his mouth but I could clearly see it. I growled, jumping to my feet and made to grab it. The guy just continued to laugh, holding the device above his head. I glanced around with pleading eyes, asking others to help me. Some looked away half ashamed, others were laughing with him. I frowned, seriously not understanding.

_"Why will no one help me?"_

A firm grip to my shoulder caught my attention and I turned back to the taller guy, his mouth set in a sneer. I slapped his hand away quickly and it was his turn to frown.

**What have I ever done to you?** I snapped, fingers making the signs speedily.

"I don't understand freaks." He spat, another sneer coming over his face.

I watched in horror as he _threw_ my digi-pad onto the ground and I dropped down to see if it was okay. I bit my lip harshly to keep the tears from my eyes when I noticed the screen was cracked. It hadn't been cheap and I didn't think Kaa-chan had the money to replace it. When I finally looked back up, ready to _murder_ him, my eyes widened in surprise. There, in front of me, stood a short boy in Karakura High Schools uniform with unique white hair. I watched in fascination as whatever Hitsugaya was saying caused the taller boys' shoulders to stiffen and mouth to pull down.

Due to my intent gaze I didn't even realize that someone else had bent next to me, picking up my belongs. It wasn't until my bag was pulled into my line of vision did I look. Today was apparently full of surprises as my eyes came upon a gorgeous ginger haired woman. She gave me a sweet smile and helped me to my feet, dropping the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

"Hello! I'm Matsumoto, Rangiku! What's you're name?" She said, smiling even wider.

I looked down at my broken digi-pad and frowned again, shoving it into my bag. Instead of even trying to answer her I turned towards Hitsugaya, hoping he was done scolding to help me out. He was watching us with intense teal eyes, frown mirroring my own. He looked like he wanted to ask me something but I wasn't sure.

"Her name is Oonishi, Kokoro," He said slowly, eyes leaving mine, "She's deaf."

I didn't know what Matsumoto said, too distracted by Hitsugaya's random appearance, but when I did look at her I could see the pity in her eyes and I shrugged before giving them both a small bow.

**Thank you.** I signed, for extra emphasis.

"**You're Welcome.**" Hitsugaya replied, causing me to smile brightly.

"The bells' ringing," Matsumoto smiled grabbing on to his arm, "Come on Taicho! We're going to be late! It was good to meet you, Kokoro-chan!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, shoving the woman off of him. She pouted, said something with a sly smile and whatever it was really irritated him. I cocked my head, shifting my bag, pointed over my shoulder and to my wrist. The white haired boy nodded in understanding, giving me a half wave before being dragged off by his companion.

* * *

"And did you see all of those new kids? They look like gangsters or something! Especially the bald and white haired ones!" Miyu rambled away at lunch.

I frowned slightly, _"I hadn't thought Hitsugaya looked like a gangster..."_

"That woman with them is H-O-T! I can't believe she's in high school! She's perfect, like Orihime-chan!" Kazuki said excitedly, stuffing his mouth with rice.

'You just like their bodies, pervert.' I wrote in my notebook, shoving it under his nose.

"That I do Koko-chan! Don't be jealous though! You're good for a first year, I just prefer _older_ women!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

I slapped his arm, fighting down my laughter. Both Miyu and Kazuki, as well as my Kaa-chan, promised me that it sounded lovely the few times I slipped up but in public, it made me uncomfortable. What if they were lying to me, just to make me feel better. Kazuki clapped his hands in front of my face to catch my attention. When I looked up his eyes held a serious expression, as did Miyu's.

'What?' I wrote curiously.

"What happened to your digi-pad, Koko-chan?" Miyu asked, lifting it into the air.

**Nothing!** I signed, shaking my head.

"Was someone bothering you again?" Kazuki asked, "Tell us. We're friends."

'I don't know who it was, some upper classman I think. But it's okay, really, really! Hitsugaya-san and Matsumoto-san helped me.' I wrote, handing them the paper.

"Really? The new students?" Miyu asked, blinking in surprise, "I thought for sure they were some kind of gangsters... And that short one is so _cold_."

"Yeah!" Kazuki exclaimed, nodding his head.

I took the paper back, hurrying to scribble more, 'But he was very nice to me.'

"Ohhhh! Maybe he thinks you're cute!" Kazuki cheered, pulling on my cheeks.

I bared my teeth to show him my annoyance but he laughed it off. Miyu jumped into the teasing as well but I refused to look at them, going back to eating, so they soon stopped. It isn't any fun to tease someone if they don't even acknowledge you. But as Miyu and Kazuki left me alone, for the moment at least, I nibbled on my udon thoughtfully. I had only met Hitsugaya twice, so I didn't really know him nor his personality but he had been nice and that was that.

Miyu poked me in the cheek and I turned, giving her a curious gaze.

"Hitsugaya-senpai is staring at you!" She said, pointing over my shoulder.

My head whipped around, eyes searching over the students in the area. I didn't see him nor his mop of white hair and surely those traits would have stood out.

_"She lied!"_ I growled to myself, blush heating my cheeks.

"That was too easy Koko-chan!" Miyu giggled, clapping her fingers over her mouth.

**That was not funny!** I signed, tempted to flip her off for good measure.

She just continued to giggle.

* * *

"Have a good weekend Koko-chan!" Kazuki said, pulling me into a hug.

I patted his back as usual and Miyu squeezed my hand in her fair well. I shifted my schoolbag higher on my shoulder, waving goodbye as I left Karakura High School. Though not before giving the courtyard one last glance.

_"Childish!"_ I scolded myself, hurrying through the streets, _"That was a one time thing! And he's a senpai too!" _

That alone seemed unbelievable, due to his height but I couldn't judge.

_"At least he's not in Middle School," _I thought, _"That would have been really awful."_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly grabbed it, checking who had texted.

'I have to work late! There is some food in the fridge, heat it up! NO BOYS! Love you!'

I smiled at the phone, texting back quickly.

'Okay, Kaa-chan. See you after work!'

Satisfied that she wouldn't text again I put my phone away, continuing on. As I neared the park I stopped, debating if I should head straight home or not. Or not won out so I entered, smiling excitedly. I always loved the park, it gave me so many wonderful things to watch and as I settled against a tree I made myself comfortable. A cool breeze stirred on the air, making the leaves dance.

_"I wonder what it sounds like."_ I thought idly, pulling my knees to my chest.

I wondered if it was as quiet and calming as it looked. A group of children ran past, large smiles plastered on their faces that I copied. I wondered what their laughter sounded like, if it was as infectious as it seemed. That was the true reason I loved the park, it was like visual sound. With so many things to catch ones attention I was able to bask in it. It was like music I supposed.

_"I wonder if so many verbal voices could meld perfectly like this." _

A shadow suddenly loomed over me, blocking out the warm sun. I looked up to see two newly familiar faces. Matsumoto was smiling brightly at me, eyes expressing her happiness. Hitsugaya seemed indifferent and maybe a little annoyed. I smiled back, raising my hand as a greeting.

"Kokoro-chan! What're you doing here?" Matsumoto asked, taking a seat in the grass.

I dug through my bag quickly, pulling out a pen and paper.

'Listening.' I wrote honestly, giving a half grin.

Matsumoto looked confused, turning towards Hitsugaya for an explanation.

"I thought you said she was deaf." Matsumoto stated, looking back at me curiously.

"She is." He shrugged but looked curious himself.

I took back the paper and held up one finger, telling them to give me a moment. I pondered on how best to word an answer for their question without sounding like a freak. When nothing came to mind I mentally sighed, deciding I didn't _really_ care.

'You hear with your ears, I hear with my eyes. Movement is how I communicate. I come to the park to listen.' I wrote.

"That's so neat, Kokoro-chan!" Matsumoto squealed.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Hitsugaya asked, shooting the woman an annoyed glare.

I shrugged but he didn't seem appeased, so I wrote, 'Kaa-chan is working late and fresh air is good for you Hitsugaya-senpai.'

I could see Matsumoto laughing, her shoulders shaking, as she read over the note. Hitsugaya didn't seem nearly as amused as she did; I offered him a sheepish grin. The humor was cut short when Matsumoto pulled out her cellphone. I watched as both of them shared a serious expression before she was all smiles again.

"Well I have to go!" She said, standing up and brushing off the grass, "Have a good day Kokoro-chan! See you later!"

I nodded, waving after her as she left quickly. When I looked back at the short boy he offered his hand to help me up. I pouted, shaking my head 'no'.

"You should get home Oonishi-san." He said, eyes darting away for a second.

I shook my head 'no' again. I had just sat down, I wasn't ready to leave. His eyes squinted in a glare, lips set in a tight line.

_"Why's he so serious about this?"_ I wondered, _"Does it have to do with why Matsumoto-senpai ran off?"_

"Really, Oonishi-san. You should head home. It's not safe."

My brows furrowed together, not understanding why he would say something like that. It was a beautiful day and the park was filled with people at this hour. If I had been sitting in a dark ally or something I would get it but...

'Not safe?' I asked.

"Come on Oonishi-san. I'll walk you home."


	2. Chapter 2

"**So how was your day?**" Kaa-chan asked, making herself comfortable on my bed.

**Good.** I replied, giving her a smile.

Kaa-chan stared at me intently and I wondered if she somehow knew something was wrong. She always seemed to know. Maybe I was easier to read than I gave myself credit for.

"**Nothing happened at school today?**" She asked and I shook my head.

I couldn't tell her that not only was I bullied but my digi-pad had been broken. We didn't have the money to replace it, I knew that. I saw how hard Kaa-chan worked just to keep food on the table, to keep a roof over our heads. I had already thought about what I was going to do, the hard part would be convincing her to allow me.

**I've been thinking...** I started, worrying my lip.

"**About what?**" She asked curiously.

**About getting a job...** I winced at the serious look in her eyes, quickly continuing, **No really Kaa-chan! Think about it! I can't rely on you forever! I need to learn responsibility and... and... Please Kaa-chan!**

"**Kokoro... It might not... People aren't always so kind.**" She said, giving a sigh.**  
**

**I know that! You don't have to treat me like a child! I'll be fifteen soon! **I said angrily, fingers harsh and sharp.

**You'll always be my precious baby girl. **She signed and I could feel the emotion.

I sighed, allowing her to pull me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging back. We sat like that for a long time and I could feel her whispering breath on my ear. I didn't know what she said exactly but I was fairly certain. Whenever she hugged me like this, whispering, I knew it was something that she couldn't convey in signs. I had asked her once but she told me it was nothing to worry over. I wondered how hard it was on her, to have a daughter like me. Slowly, she pulled away from the hug, eyes tinged the lightest red but smiling none the less.

"**If this is really what you want.**" She said eventually.

I smiled brightly, nodding my head, **Yes, Kaa-chan! Really!**

She smiled, eyes still watery, "**You're such a brave girl, Kokoro.**"

**Thanks, Kaa-chan.** I replied, her fingers brushing over my hair.

* * *

I frowned, smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt again. It was early Saturday morning and I was getting ready to go job hunting but my clothes refused to cooperate with me.

_"I even ironed it! And I hate ironing!"_ I groaned, unzipping the evil garment, _"Maybe nice pants?"_

I shuffled through my dresser, searching for any decent pair that would match my purple shirt. I finally found my white dress pants and pulled them on, praying I wouldn't get them dirty.

_"Now to do something about this hair!"_ I mused, fingering a strand loosely.

I plopped comfortably in front of my vanity, grabbing my brush to get rid of the tangles. My hair wasn't anything special, bone straight and black but it had a tendency to tangle in the most ridiculous of ways. When I was finally satisfied that it looked good, I clipped back my bangs and struck a pose.

_"Not bad.__"_ I thought, getting ready to leave.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could, hoping not to catch my Kaa-chan's attention. Even though she agreed to let me get a job she was still very worried. I peaked into the kitchen, letting out a sigh of relief; she was nowhere to be seen. A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and I let out a scream, vibrations running through my throat. I turned towards the person to see my Kaa-chan laughing, clutching her sides tightly.

**Don't do that!** I snapped, sending her a glare.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" She said between laughs, hands still clutching her sides. **  
**

**It wasn't that funny!** I growled when she went to ruffle my hair, **Don't! I just fixed it!**

"**It looks nice.**" She supplied with a smile.

**Thanks... I'll be going now... **I said making to leave.

She blocked my path, still smiling at me widely. I furrowed my brows in confusion, raising my hands to ask her what was wrong.

"**Do you're best. I know you can.**" She interrupted, pulling me into a hug.

**Will do!** I nodded enthusiastically, **I'll come home with a job, I promise!**

"**You better!**" She laughed, giving me a small push towards the front door.

* * *

**ASSHOLES! **I signed angrily as I stalked away from yet another unsuccessful interview.

It had been like this for the better part of my morning. I had walked around Karakura, searching religiously for 'Now Hiring!' and 'Help Wanted' signs only to be turned away every single time. I knew it was going to be hard, maybe even impossible but I wasn't ready to give up. I also wasn't ready to get more pathetic excuses, half-assed attempts to run me off. The "I'm sorry"'s meaning nothing to me.

_"I'm deaf! Not stupid!"_ I hissed to myself, shoulders slumping forward.

I continued to amble through the crowded streets, not even bothering to watch where I was going. It didn't really matter if I bumped into someone or not, I couldn't hear them tell me off. I came up to a crosswalk, briefly thinking of Hitsugaya as I waited for the light to change. I wondered if he had trouble getting a job, with the way he looked.

_"Probably not. He's not "special"."_ I mused, feeling slightly jealous.

The crosswalk light flashed green so I shuffled across, making sure to pay attention this time. Being saved twice by the boy was lucky, a third time surely wasn't going to happen. Even if the saying went "Third times the charm", it definately didn't apply to luck. The phone in my pocket vibrated and I stopped walking, receiving glares from passing people. I ignored them, opening the device and read the text.

'I hope everything it going well! Love you!'

'Everything's fine, love you too.' I replied, tucking my phone away.

I huffed, blowing a strand of hair from my face and continued on. It wasn't long before the crowded streets began to thin, more and more house's taking the place of shops. I glanced around curiously, having never really been so far from home. Nothing looked familiar here and the street was devoid of people.

_"I don't even know how to get back... Good job Kokoro! That's what you get for not paying attention!"_

I turned right, hoping maybe to catch a glimpse of someone who could help me. This street was strangely deserted as well, giving me a creepy feeling.

_"It's early. Shouldn't there be a lot of people out right now?"_ I mused, searching for any sign of life.

I watched carefully, peering down allies as I walked in hopes of finding someone, _anyone_.

_"I can't believe I'm lost!"_ I thought, feeling slightly panicked.

I picked up my pace and soon I broke into a full sprint, turning randomly through the streets. In my panic I didn't notice how the sidewalk became uneven and tripped. I braced myself for the fall, palms and knees scraping in the dirt. Blood began oozing from my hands and I let out a cry as I tried to curl my fingers. I checked my knees, letting out another cry at the dirt stains.

_"Kaa-chan is going to kill me!"_

All of my anger, irritation and frustration with the day began to bubble inside of me, finally breaking free. Tears spilled over my lashes and down my face as I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly.

_"Just my luck! No one wants to give me a job and now I just _had_ to fall and hurt myself!"_

A large hand rested gently on my shoulder, causing me to look up. Hurriedly I wiped the tears from my eyes, squinting into the sun. Soft, grey eyes stared down at me under a weird green and white hat.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

I nodded carefully, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I thought I had been alone.

"Good, good!" He smiled, whipping a fan out of nowhere, fluttering it in front of his face.

I blinked in confusion, raising my eyebrows. The way his eyes shone I could tell he was speaking to me but I couldn't answer. For a few long seconds nothing happened, both staring intently at the other. With a sudden flick of his wrist the fan snapped shut, lips pulled into a slight frown.

"I asked if you would like to come clean your hands." He said slowly, carefully.

_"He seems... unique but not crazy... well not violent..."_ I thought, nodding again.

"Good, good! My shop isn't far from here!" He smiled, offering a hand.

I didn't take it, I didn't want to dirty him as well and pushed myself off the ground. He continued to smile, pointing down the street towards a small shop in an empty lot. I frowned again, slightly unsure of my decision but the closer we got the more relaxed I felt. Two kids were standing outside, one with black hair, the other with fiery red. They seemed to be arguing and the boy brandished his broom as if he was going to hit her. The door to the small shop opened suddenly and I was sure I let out an undignified squeak as the biggest man I had ever seen grabbed the boy, lifting him up in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted, struggling in man's grasp.

I watched the scene with wide eyes, mouth gaping slightly in surprise. I'd never seen such a missed matched group that, for some odd reason, fit so perfectly in the few minutes I had met them. The man who found me lightly pressed on my shoulder, steering me inside to what seemed to be the sitting room. I glanced around curiously as he left, taking note that it was clean but empty of photos or anything to make it personal. Something was dropped into my view, eyes crossing slightly to see what it was. To my surprise it was a piece of paper and a pen. I looked up at the unique man, giving him a smile.

"I assume you can read lips?" He asked, to which I nodded 'yes', "Perfect! I'm Urahara, Kisuke but a humble shop owner! And you are?"

I frowned at my hands, raising them for him to see. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed that he had forgotten and left again, this time returning with the giant from before.

"This is Tessai-san! He'll clean your hands for you!" Urahara said, head tilting towards the man.

I gave a half bow of the head, allowing him to wipe a warm washcloth over my hands. It stung slightly but I bit my lip to keep from crying out and embarrassing myself farther. The scraps weren't nearly as bad as I had originally thought.

_"That's a relief! My hands are really important." _I sighed at myself.

Tessai wrapped my hands carefully in gauze, patting the back of one when he was done. I gave him a bright smile which he returned slightly before he left. I flexed my fingers to loosen them up and grabbed the pen next to me.

'I'm Oonishi, Kokoro. It's a pleasure to meet you! Thank you very much for helping me!' I wrote, lifting it for him to read.

"Ohoho! No problem Kokoro-chan! It was the least I could do!" He grinned, before a shadow passed over his eyes, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you out Kokoro-chan? You seemed to be lost."

'I was looking for a job but got lost because I hadn't paid attention to where I was going...' I wrote, cheeks twinging pink.

"And were you successful?" He asked after a moment.

'No,' Fingers tightening angrily on the pen, 'People don't want to deal with my... disability.'

"I wouldn't call it a disability, Kokoro-chan!" Urahara said waving his fan at me, "Are you still looking for a job?"

I nodded uncertainty, wondering what he was getting at, 'I'm not going to give up.'

"Mmmm. Are you a capable worker? Do you work hard?" He asked, shadow appearing again.

'I think so.'

"How old are you, Kokoro-chan?"

'I'll be 15 soon.'

"Mmm," He paused, looking me over, "Then I would like to offer you a job!"

**Really?** I signed excitedly and he laughed, waving me off.

"I'm not sure what you said but yes! You look like a decent child! I'm sure I can find something for you to do around here." He grinned widely.

'Thank you so much! It really means a lot! Please take care of me!' I wrote quickly, smile not fading.

* * *

"This is Ururu and Jinta!" Urahara said, pointing to the kids from before, "And this is Oonishi, Kokoro! She'll be working here from now on!"

I gave them both a bow and the pretty girl bowed back. Jinta on the other hand scoffed, probably irritated that another girl was here. I gave him a bright smile that he didn't return, causing me to frown. Urahara's fan fluttered in front of his face, blocking his following words.

_"I wonder if he does that on purpose..."_

Jinta's brows furrowed at whatever the man said, as he continued to stare at me.

"You're deaf?"

I nodded.

"You better make up for it then."

**Of ****course.** I signed, even though he couldn't understand.

Something drew their attention away and I followed their line of sight, grin plastering across my face as I waved stupidly. A group of people, including Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and a few other familiar faces, made themselves present. Matsumoto smiled, waving back with much enthusiasm. Hitsugaya didn't seem thrilled in the least, frown setting on his face.

"Kokoro-chan!" Matsumoto cheered, pulling me into a hug.

**Hello!** I signed when she let me go.

"I'll take that as a 'hey' or something," She laughed, ruffling my hair, "Look Taicho! Isn't she just the cutest!"

I blushed heavily, shaking my head to deny it.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, sending Urahara a rather nasty glare.

I turned to the shop owner for him to explain.

"Why, Hitsugaya-san! I didn't know you knew little Kokoro-chan here! I just offered her a job and she accepted!"

Hitsugaya's glare turned back on me and I frowned.

_"What's his problem?"_

"Is that true?" He asked rudely.

I made a face, giving him a curt nod as a reply. We held each others gazes firmly and if one looked close enough I was sure they could see sparks fly.

_"Seriously! He's nice to me and now he's glaring!" _I huffed, stomping my foot.

The other ginger haired girl of the group stepped up, causing us to break the tense gaze, smiling brightly at me. I recognized her as the 'Orihime-chan' Kazuki was always going on about. I could definately see why...

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kokoro-san! I go to your school! I'm Inoue, Orihime!" She said happily.

I accepted her hand, giving her a bright smile in return.

"Haven't I met you outside of school?" Kurosaki asked after he introduced himself as well.

I shook my head 'no' quickly even though I had. His brows furrowed slightly, thinking hard and I really hoped he didn't remember. Just as realization dawned on him he was shoved to the side by a short, dark haired teen.

"Kuchiki, Rukia! A pleasure to meet you!" She smiled.

* * *

As I lay in bed that night I went over the interesting day I had. Meeting Urahara had been the first plus of the day and I found that I instantly liked the man. Not only because he had given me a job but due to his eccentric mannerisms. I didn't know if he even noticed them himself but they made for an entertaining person to watch. Tessai and Ururu were instantly liked as well, both seeming kind and gentle. Jinta on the other hand... Well I was sure I would get used to him eventually. The very least I could do was try.

The second plus had been meeting the new (and old) students at Karakura High. In a weird way it almost felt like a dream, like I would wake up and suddenly they would all be gone. I hoped not. All of them had been extreamly nice to me, Hitsugaya and Kurosaki aside, eagerly giving their names. Inoue and Kuchiki had been especially nice. Ayasegawa had introduced himself next and though he gave off the vibe that he was really snotty, he hadn't been. Going so far as to compliment me on my "beautiful" eyes. After him had been Abarai and Madarame. Their look's alone intimidated me but their grins had made up for it. Even when Hitsugaya had announced, rather rudely, that I was deaf they didn't seem bothered.

_"Jerk."_ I pouted, curling the blanket tighter around me.

My eyes caught the blue light of my nightlight and I sighed.

_"I don't get why he was so rude."_ I thought in annoyance.

I understood why Kurosaki hadn't been so nice. I remembered the first time I met the ginger teen, frowning slightly. It had been on a weekend at the park, not too long ago. I was being teased by a group of boys at the time and he had all but beaten them up. I had ran away before he could even ask if I was okay, not wanting him to see me cry.

_"Maybe he's mad that I never said thank you,"_ I mused quietly, _"I'll have to thank him sometime..." _

I tried to go to sleep after that, not wanting to think of bad times but the issue with Hitsugaya pressed forward. With a heavy sigh, I kicked back the blankets and turned on the overhead light. The brightness made me blink a few times before I got used to it. I took a seat at my art table, pulling a blanket sheet of paper and some colored pencils towards me.

_"One minute he's being all nice and the next he's an ass! I don't understand boys at all!"_ I growled, grabbing the black pencil.

I carefully began sketching the outlines, making sure to not make them too dark.

_"Really though! Why would he sign to me then act that way later? Is he embarrassed to know me? I bet it's because I'm deaf! Bastard!" _

Anger boiled in my stomach at the thought. I had really believed Hitsugaya was different from the other people I knew. Different from even my friends. How many people did you know going out of their way to help others? To learn a few simple signs the first time meeting a total stranger?

_"He doesn't even realize how much that meant to me!"_

Now I felt dejected, embarrassed even, for taking such a small gesture so seriously. For taking it so to heart.

_"Of course he was being nice because Kaa-chan was there! And pity! That's what he must have felt when no one helped me at school!"_

I let out a strangled cry, that probably didn't sound human, _"I don't want pity!"_

Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered how he walked me home after the park. He had demanded it even.

_"Because "It's not safe". Whatever that meant..."_

He was truly an enigma I didn't understand. I finished the sketch, setting my pencil down, looking it over carefully. It didn't seem quite done so I grabbed teal next. When I was satisfied I packed the tools away, blowing any extra color off the page. Staring back at me were the unique, _cold_ eyes of Hitsugaya, Toushirou.


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked once, twice, three times before slamming my front door shut.

_"What's he doing here?"_ I thought, leaning against the door heavily.

Hitsugaya began pounding on the door, vibrations causing me to shake with it. My brow furrowed in confusion and surprise. Kaa-chan had woke me up, telling me a friend was visiting but he was the last person I had expected to see. Especially since I didn't think we were _friends_. His actions yesterday had all but spelled it out. I took a deep breath to calm myself, noticing he was no longer knocking. Standing on tiptoe I looked through the porthole, noticing that he had taken a seat on the front steps.

_"It must be important... I should change."_ I grumbled, tugging at the hem of my pajama shirt.

Kaa-chan gave me a smile as I passed her but I ignored it, hurrying up the stairs to my room. I spared a quick glance at my drawing from the night before, shoulders slumping as I began searching for something to wear. When I didn't find anything in my drawers I opened my closet, shoving clothes to the side.

_"He has serious issues... Maybe he's a stalker!"_ The idea was laughable but why else would he be everywhere I was.

I tugged a casual, yellow dress over my head and glanced in the mirror. My hair was messy so I ran my brush through it, pulling it into a high ponytail. I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and grabbed my phone, heading back down the stairs.

"**And where are you going?**" Kaa-chan asked, blocking my way.

**Out.** I replied, trying to slip past her.

"**Be good.**" She sighed but I could see the smile in her eyes.**  
**

**Of course.** I answered, stepping around her.

I peaked through the porthole again, slightly surprised that he was still sitting there. I thought for sure he would have left. Slowly I opened the door, hoping not to draw his attention. He looked up, teal eyes catching mine. In an instant he was on his feet, stuffing his hands into pockets.

"Look, I-"

I shook my head, closing the door behind me and walked down the steps. When I reached the bottom I turned back, motioning for him to follow me. He pursed his lips slightly but followed anyway. We walked side by side down the street as I led him to the park. I figured in the very least if he ended up leaving I could enjoy the fresh air. I looked for an open bench to sit on, Hitsugaya didn't seem like the type of person to enjoy sitting on grass and chance getting dirty. After another five minutes I found one, heading over quickly and took a seat. Hitsugaya stared at me so I patted the spot beside me for him to sit as well. With an irritated sigh he obliged and I gave him a half smile, typing on my phone.

'So?' I asked, showing him the screen.

He let out another sigh, tanned fingers running through white hair. I raised an eyebrow curiously when he looked at me. His jaw jumped, like he really didn't want to be here. I guess it made sense, since yesterday he had been so cold.

"Matsumoto told me that I was... _rude_ and that I had to apologize..." He said through clenched teeth.

'Why are you here then?'

His brows raised, lips thinning, "I just told you. Matsumoto said I had to apologize."

'You obviously don't _want_ to be here. You can go, I get you're embarrassed. It's understandable.' I wrote, biting my lip slightly.

Even though I was the one who brought it up, it still hurt.

"Embarrassed?" He asked, clearly confused.

'Because I'm deaf... I get it, rea-'

I glanced up as his hand covered mine, stopping me from typing. He withdrew it quickly, frowning slightly, his eyes unwavering in their stern gaze. I waited patiently for him to find the words he was looking for.

"I'm not embarrassed," He said eventually, looking annoyed, "I just wasn't expecting to see you there yesterday."

'You know Urahara-san well?' I asked, curiosity peaked.

"You can say that..." He mumbled, turning to look over the park.

I took the time to look him over carefully, searching his body language for any hint of a lie. His body was tense, shoulders squared perfectly and it vaguely reminded me of a soldier.

_"Actually, if I think about it, he sort of has that attitude too..."_ I mused, thinking about how serious he looked.

I fought down a laugh as I pictured him in a generals uniform, sleeves hanging over his hands. His eyes caught mine and I blushed, giving him a sheepish grin at being caught staring.

"What?" He snapped, causing me to grin wider.

_"I might as well use this to my advantage."_

'I forgive you, on one condition!' I typed.

"What is it?" He asked wearily, as if I would make him do something embarrassing.

'Get to know me.' I typed bravely.

His eyes widened in surprise before scowling seriously.

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

'Why not? You were very nice to me when I first met you Hitsugaya-senpai. I really want to get to know you.' I smiled genuinely.

"It's not a good idea." He said stubbornly, arms crossing over his chest.

I pouted, showing him the same message again.

"It's not safe." He relented, running a hand through his hair.

'Are you really a gangster?' I asked, thinking of what Miyu had said during lunch.

"What?" He seethed in shock, "Of course not!"

'Then why isn't it safe?'

"Why are you so persistent?" He snapped back.

I paused to gather my thoughts. It was a reasonable question, why was I being so persistent about it? It wasn't his looks, though they were nice. And if definately wasn't his personality, at least not anymore...

'You signed to me...' I typed lamely, lacking better words.

"What's so important about that? It wasn't that big of a deal." He humphed, body stiffing more.

'It really meant a lot to me.'

"Why?" He pressed.

'I'm sure you noticed that I don't have a lot of friends. People don't normally do that kind of thing... To watch you sign was like you were really, really talking to me.'

We stared at each other for a long time, at least it felt like a long time before he sighed. I took it as I had won so I gave him a bright smile. He gave me a sour look in return.

"I'm not promising to be your friend or anything." He grumbled finally.

I gave him a thumbs up, smile stretching wider.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Hitsugaya had left not long after our conversation but I didn't mind. It gave me time to relax and think about what had happened. Though he seemed adamantly against getting to know me, I felt like neither of us would come to regret it.

_"Even if he's a grouch."_ I smiled, leggings kicking to swing me higher.

There was just something about him that drew me in, as selfish as it seemed. I didn't even care if he wasn't curious about me, I was about him and it was good enough for me.

_"I'll get him to be my friend soon!"_ I thought with determination.

A sudden wetness on my cheek caused me to pause in my swinging, looking up at the sky. I frowned, noting the dark clouds rolling in. With a heavy sigh I jumped off the swing, wondering how much time I had to get home before it really began to pour. By the time I reached the park entrance the sky had grown dark and lightening flashed in the distance.

_"Damn!"_ I thought angrily, starting into a jog, _"This is a nice dress and my phone is going to get wet!"_

My flip-flops slapped against the bottoms of my feet, keeping me from really running. Another flash of lightening illuminated the sky, heavy rain pounding down. I growled, raising a hand to block the rain from my eyes.

_"Seriously? It was so nice just minutes ago!" _I huffed, rain splashing up as I pushed myself harder.

My phone began vibrating in my hand and I looked down to read it.

'Where are you, Kokoro? It's pouring!'

'On my way now, Kaa-chan! Have a towel ready!' I replied quickly, turning my eyes back up.

To my surprise a man stood not far in front of me and I shifted to avoid running into him. The wetness of my feet and the ground caused me to slip, flip-flop snapping. I let out a surprised cry as I stumbled, knees and elbow scrapping the ground. I winced, pushing myself off the ground. Some of my hair had come loose in the fall and I shoved it angrily off my face. It fell back heavily with water, sticking to my cheek.

_"UGH! Since when have I been such a klutz!" _

I turned towards the man, ready to give him a piece of my mind, even if he couldn't understand me.

_"I mean really! Who just stands in the rain?" _

But when my eyes met his face I let out a surprised gasp, fingers covering my mouth.

_"T-this... Oh my god! W-what happened to him!" _

The entire left half of his face was mangled, blood mixing with the pouring rain.

_"Sh-Should I help him?"_

I took a careful step towards him, ignoring the cold feeling seeping into my limbs. He didn't seem to be looking at me, eyes staring right through me. I glanced around swiftly, to see if anyone else could help and when I saw no one I made up my mind.

_"He needs to get to a hospital!"_

**Hello? Sir? Are you alright?** I signed, hoping to catch his attention.

When he still didn't acknowledge me, I opened my mouth, forcing a cough. His eyes caught mine and I felt my breath catch. His eyes looked dead, haunted even. He looked even more surprised then I did, taking a staggering step towards me, arm raised as if to grab me. I quickly stepped back, hands pressed against my chest.

_"M-Maybe this wasn't a good idea."_

"Y-You can see me?" He asked, pausing in his steps.

I nodded my head slowly, blinking the rain from my eyes. A sudden gust of wind swept over us and the man turned quickly, eyes wide. I tried to look as well but the rain pelted too heavily, blocking my vision. I let out a startled cry as the man grabbed my shoulders, shaking me harshly.

"RUN!" He screamed, shoving me away.

I fell to the ground, eyes wild with fear, phone skidding across the pavement. I scrambled on hands and knees to pick it up but the man shoved me again. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, bruising my ribs painfully. The weight of the mans hands sudden disappeared from my back and I turned around, freezing instantly in place.

_"W-what..." _

There before me, stood a monster, a demon, the _devil_ himself. Dark claws dug into the mans body and I could see the agony etched on his face. It opened its mouth and wind whipped around me again; it was shrieking.

"RUN!" The man screamed again, eyes boring into mine.

I tried to obey him, tried to get myself to stand but just as I did, the demon turned it's _red_ eyes on me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I was unwillingly locked in its evil gaze. It's mouth opened again, flinging its arm to the side. The man in its grasp went flying, slamming into a wall. I reached a hand out to him as his body slide down into a heap, not moving.

I didn't remember standing but the next thing I knew I was sprinting down the street, bare feet pounding harshly against the ground. I ignored the stinging in my limbs, ignored the tears spilling from my eyes as I pressed on. I couldn't tell if the monster was still following me but I couldn't look back.

_"KEEP MOVING!"_ My mind shouted at me.

A tug on the back of my dress sent me falling but I never made it to the ground as something wrapped tightly around my waist. I tried to grab onto the concrete, nails scrapping painfully against it. I struggled in the demons grasp, curling my fingers into fists as I beat on its hand. The hold tightened, causing the air in my lungs to be forced out. I could feel its breath on the back of my neck, could smell the rancid scent. My stomach lurched but nothing came up.

_"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"_ I pleaded in silent desperation.

It turned me to face it and I struggled harder, adrenaline pumping through my veins. By accident, one of my flailing arms caught it in the face. I froze again, hoping I hadn't angered it farther. It stared at me with unblinking, _unbelieving_, eyes before it shrieked so powerfully it whipped my hair around my face. Slowly it brought me closer and I shut my eyes tightly.

_"I-I'm going to die!"_

I suddenly felt like I was falling, yet the grasp around my waist didn't loosen. I landed on the ground with a painful thud, opening my eyes. Something white fluttered before me, large number 10 visible. I looked down, noticing that I was still in the monsters _severed_ grasp. I tried to pry the fingers off me, panic when nothing worked. Something hot splashed across my face and I touched it, pulling back red stained fingers.

_"B-Blood?"_ I gulped the sick feeling down, shutting my eyes, _"M-Maybe I'm dreaming... That's it! I have to be dreaming! This isn't real! I'll wake up s-safe in my bed!"_

But I knew it wasn't a dream. The rain that beat on my head was real, the blood on my face was real, the monster was real, my tears were real, my fear was _real_. The grip on me began to disappear and my eyes snapped open, watching as the arm disintegrated right before me. A hand pressed against my shoulder harshly, drawing my attention.

_"H-Hitsugaya?"_ Without thinking I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly as I cried harder.

I could feel the vibrations of him speaking and when he tried to pull me away I refused, fingers digging tighter into his clothes.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Urahara asked as Tessai rubbed my wet hair with a towel.

I nodded numbly, the shock finally settling in. Shortly after Hitsugaya had saved me from the monster, Matsumoto had shown up. He told her something and gently she pried me away from him, bringing me to Urahara. I still didn't know what had tried to kill me and I couldn't even ask but I silently allowed them to fuss over me. I had no physical damage beyond my scrapes but I wasn't so sure I was mentally okay. I felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I dropped my eyes to my lap, hoping Urahara understood that I didn't, no _couldn't_, answer him right now.

Tessai patted the top of my head with a warm hand when he finished. I dipped my head in a bow of thanks, eyes still trained on my lap. From the corner of my eye I could see Urahara sit beside me, fan fluttering worriedly. I took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds then let it out. He reached forward and I couldn't help but flinch as he patted my knee. He withdrew his hand quickly and I looked up, frown matching his.

"Kokoro-chan..."

I raised a hand into the air, pretending to write. He nodded once, retreating from the room to get me what I wanted. My eyes followed him and I let out another sigh when he disappeared. I drew my knees to my chest, hugging them with shaky fingers.

_"What happened? What was that...?"_

Urahara appeared moments later, notepad and pen in hand.

"This, right?" He asked, giving me a warm smile.

I nodded, trying to smile back but it came out more as a grimace. He placed the objects on the table beside me, allowing me to take my time. I unlatched my right hand from my legs, grabbing the pen. It shook violently in my hand as I pressed it against the paper.

'What was that?' I asked, showing him the barely legible words.

Urahara's head tipped forward, mysterious shadow covering his eyes.

"A hollow." He replied calmly.

'A hollow?'

"Yes, it's a soul that-" Urahara stopped, attention drawn away.

I turned to see Hitsugaya marching into the room, face red as he began shouting.

"What do you think you're doing Urahara! You can't tell her anything! We need to erase her memory and get her home, NOW!"

'Memory? Erased?' I wrote, slamming my hand down on the table.

"Mmm, yes. Hitsugaya-Taicho may be correct." Urahara murmured, more to himself.

I shook my head quickly, scooting away from the both of them until my back pressed against the wall.

**YOU WILL NOT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!** I signed, eyes wide.

_"They can't do that! They can't! I wont let them!"_

"You want to remember?" Urahara asked, raising a brow.

I hesitated, pondering, _"I-I don't want to but..."_

"It's not her choice!" Hitsugaya growled, shooting me a glare.

**It is my choice!** I signed, wishing I could us my voice to defend myself.

"Will you stop that! No one can understand you!" Hitsugaya demanded.

I bit my lip to stop the tears, fingers shaking in the air.

"That was harsh, Hitsugaya-Taicho." Urahara reprimanded.

"This isn't up for debate, Urahara. She needs her memory wiped, stop delaying." He snapped back, sending me one final glare as he stalked from the room.

When the door slammed shut, Urahara sighed, patting the cushion I had been sitting on before. I didn't move immediately, back still pressed against the wall.

"Come on, Kokoro-chan," Urahara smiled, "I won't do anything but it's hard to have a conversation when I can't understand signing."

Slowly I crawled back over, wary that maybe it was a poly. When he didn't make any sudden movements I relaxed slightly, grabbing the pen again.

'Please don't take my memories.' I wrote quickly.

"You really want to remember what happened?" He asked again.

'Not really but... But my memories are mine.'

"That's understandable." He said, giving me another smile.

'So you really won't take them?' I asked, hope blooming in me.

"Well..." I gave him an alarmed look and he chuckled, "No, I can promise you that _I_ won't but I can't speak for Hitsugaya-Taicho."

I watched the smile spread over his face and when I was certain that he wasn't lying to me I nodded.

'Can you tell me what happened?' I asked hesitantly.

His head tipped forward again and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

_"I knew that was pushing my luck."_

"Alright," Urahara agreed, "On one condition."

'Really! Of course!' I wrote quickly, already forgetting his warning.

"Haha! Good, good!" He smiled, waving his fan at me, "You can't tell anyone!"

I stuck out my pinky, giving him an expectant look. He smiled wider, wrapping his around mine and I finally smiled.


End file.
